


The Never Ending Tuesday

by PocketSoldier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Episode: s08e12 Heat of the Moment, M/M, Mates, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSoldier/pseuds/PocketSoldier
Summary: Every person sees in black and white until they find their true mate, then the world blossoms with color until their mate dies and they lose the colors again. Sam was born seeing in color but it's not until the trickster puts him in a time loop with Dean dying that he discovers the truth about his long lost mate.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	The Never Ending Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/978693) by [Valinde (Valyria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyria/pseuds/Valinde). 



> This is a short one off, quick and dirty, but I've considered writing more with this concept because I simply fell in love with it after reading "Grey".

For some people the world is grey when they are born, and will be grey until the day they die. They are called the mateless. To never find your mate, and see the colors, is considered a great tragedy. 

When a person sees their mate for the first time a sense of knowing comes over them. They are drawn together and the grey world they were born into blossoms with the gift of color. This gift remains until their mate dies, and with them the colors. 

People can meet their mate at any age and on rare occasions might have trouble finding them if they happen upon each other in a crowded area. In these circumstances mates are usually reunited within a couple days of searching the area where they first saw color. Sometimes they put up ads or used special apps for others who were looking for their lost mates. The knowing was described as a feeling of coming home when you looked into the eyes of your mate. 

This being said, Sam lived a different kind of tragedy. He could see color for as long as he could remember, but couldn't find his mate. By the time people figured out he could see color, no one knew at what age he first encountered his mate. It didn't help that his dad dragged him around the country hunting. 

Sam went through phases of searching for his mate and trying to accept that he never would find them. His brother Dean was mateless and hated talking about mates and colors and claimed he had no interest in such things and didn't want a mate. Dean said a mate would get in the way of hunting and then he wouldn't be able to hook up with random chicks. 

He suffered through the years of changing schools and putting up with John's dysfunctional parenting but when he had a chance to go to college he took it. The hardest part was leaving Dean, it was truly heartbreak on both sides. They were so close, Dean was always there for him, and the hurt in Dean's eyes when he found out Sam was leaving was unforgettable. 

"You're leaving me?" Dean said with tears in his eyes.

Sam looked away, ashamed, "Dean, I-"

"How could you, Sammy? How could you lie about this?" Dean stepped into Sam's personal space. They were alone in the hotel room and Sam didn't know if Dean was going to punch him or have a melt down. The energy between them crackled with tension and Sam fought the earge to close the distance.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't say anything, and it's not like anyone asked me what I wanted!" Sam felt his eyes well with tears. 

"I thought you cared about me-us, about this family!" Dean stuttered.

"I care about you Dean, I love you, you're my brother! But Dad? Dad doesn't give a shit about me, he only wants me to follow his orders and do his research!" Sam looked into Dean's green eyes and knew he was truly loved, and that he was going against every fiber of his being. Dean was the only home he'd ever known but he was set on leaving to have a normal life and hopefully find his mate. The fact that he was drawn to Dean as more than a brother only made him more desperate to escape.

"Sammy, don't do this," Dean was inches away from him, his scent reached Sam and he wanted to cave, but instead he backed away and fled the room.

Sam died inside a little bit and struggled to adapt to college life, but soon enough he found new friends and even took a liking to a beautiful girl, it hardly mattered that her world was grey. Dean called every couple months but stayed away and hunted. Not a day went by that Sam didn't worry about Dean. 

And then John went missing and everything he tried so hard to build went up in flames. He was called back to his brother and the hunting life. The night that Jessica died he left with Dean. They stayed in another random motel off the freeway. Sam curled into a ball under the covers and didn't move. He felt safe with Dean and more at home than he'd been since he left, but he couldn't stop seeing Jessica burning on the ceiling. 

Dean turned out the lights and Sam started crying. He tried to hide it but Dean heard him. After a minute Dean got up and sat down on Sam's bed. He ran his rough hands through Sam's soft hair and and stroked his back. A wave of calm tingled over his skin. Sam tears slowed and he laid his hand over Dean's. He'd missed Dean more than he wanted to admit and being close again was sweet toture.

"It was a mistake to leave you. I wasn't meant for any other life than hunting. I see that now," Sam said in a rough voice.

"Oh Sammy, I don't blame you for wanting something different. Something better," Dean swung his legs up onto the bed and laid down next to Sam.

"Look where its got me, though. Jessica wasn't my mate, and the truth is I don't think I'll ever find them, and maybe that's for the best," Sam rolled onto his side to look Dean in the eyes but his eyes were closed. "Don't you wish you could see the colors, Dean? Belong to someone else?"

"No. It just makes everything harder, Sam. You're my family and that's more than enough for me," Dean always said the same things about mates. 

"You're still not curious about colors? Even a little?" Sam hedged and tried to ignore the heat coming off Dean's body.

Dean cracked open his eyes and looked at Sam in the dimly lit room, "Everyone says it's beautiful and life changing. Our job is ugly Sam. I wasn't cut out for something so beautiful. Don't deserve it."

"You do deserve it! I wish you could see what I see-"

"So I could suffer like you? No thanks," Dean cut him off. "Come on Sam, go to bed. I'm here for you."

They slept in the same bed that night, although Dean never got under the covers. Sam fell asleep quickly and just like that they were back in the game. Times were hard but it got easier to handle with Dean by his side. 

Right up until Dean signed his life away to save Sam. 

Then it was a horrible count down. Sam couldn't save Dean but he didn't want to accept that. Enter the Trickster. Things really kicked off when the Trickster decided to try and help/torture Sam. 

It all started with the mystery spot. Dean was in a good mood that Tuesday. They went through their usual routines and waited until nightfall to check out the mystery spot. Dean wasn't taking things very seriously and then the owner showed up with a shotgun. It went sideways. 

The guy shot Dean in the chest. Sam ran over and held Dean in his arms. He watched the light go out of Dean's eyes... and with it, the colors. He was in total shock with Dean in his arms and the world grey around him. 

And then he was waking up again. Heat of the moment blaring on the radio and Dean's green eyes looking at him while he laced up his boots. The truth took a couple more deaths before Sam accepted it. Dean was his mate. It made perfect sense. 

They were close, often too close, even for brothers. Sam fought his feelings for Dean thinking they were sick and he had another mate out there. It was rare but siblings were sometimes mates, something Sam never thought of. 

This meant that Dean knew they were mates as well. He could see color since he was 4 years old when Sam was born and when Sam died Dean lost the colors. Sam started using the looped day to get the truth out of Dean.

The first attempt didn't go well.

"So..." Sam looked at him while they ate breakfast in the diner.

"So what?" Dean stuffed his face.

"I know you can see colors," Sam blurted out.

Dean straight up choked on his sausage and died. The next time Sam decided to be more delicate.

"So Dean, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Sam tried to ease him into it.

"Uhm, no? Should there be?" Dean sipped his coffee. 

"Is there maybe something you haven't told me? About color?" Sam felt like an idiot.

"Dude, what are you getting at?" Dean looked tense.

"Like, maybe, that you can see them?" Sam picked at the edge of the table. 

"Uh, no. You know I can't, man. Why are you being all weird about it? I hate talking about this shit."

"Dean, it's okay. I know."

"No, it's not okay! Let it go, Sam. We're done here," Dean got up from the table and stormed towards the door where he slipped on a wet spot and proceeded to die yet again. 

Sam scrapped the idea of trying to make him confess and decided to do some confessing of his own.

Once they were at the diner again he decided to try spilling his guts. 

"Dean, can I tell you something?" Sam tried to stay cool.

"Yeah, whats up?" Dean happily ate his meal.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking about our lives and something has come to my attention," Sam took a deep breath in and Dean raised his eyebrows. "Well, I love you Dean. I always have."

"Oh, okay... Are you, uh, feeling okay over there Sammy?" Dean forced a chuckle.

"I feel fine, Dean. I just want you to know that I've been an idiot-"

"Well we all knew that-" Dean tried to joke.

"But I finally understand why we are the way we are. You're my home, Dean. My everything. I'm not gonna fight that anymore," Sam clenched his fists under the table and tried to stay in control. 

"Okay, well, I'm not really sure what you're saying but now that you got that off your chest can I finish eating?" Dean was clearly nervous.

"Please, just listen to me for a minute."

"Okay, Sammy, alright I'm listening," Dean folded his arms across his chest.

Sam looked out the window and thought he was going to die of embarrassment, "Dean... I'm sorry I didn't figure it out until now, but I know you're my mate. I've always wanted you but I thought it was wrong. Now that I know the truth, I just want to live out whatever time we have left together... as mates." 

Dean slowly unfolded his arms and looked shocked, "How did you find out? I tried so hard..."

"It's kind of a long story but, why would you keep this from me Dean? I mean, all these years we could have been..." 

"Could have been what? Sam, I just wanted you to be your own person and have the chance to choose, not grow up with no choice, stuck with your brother. It's pretty rare to be... what we are. You would have been teased endlessly."

"Do you remember what it was like when you first saw me?" Sam asked in a hushed voice.

"Of course. I could never forget. They finally let me in the room after you were born, and I looked into your squinty little baby eyes and just like that they changed. Everything changed," Dean looked into Sam's eyes.

"And dad never knew? You never told anyone?" Sam wanted to cry and hug Dean but tried to stay composed.

"I don't think dad knows, or he chose to turn a blind eye on it. Mom knew, I know she did from the look on her face when I first saw color. But she took it to the grave," Dean sighed.

"All these years and now, I dont know how much time we have left," Sam reached across the table and touched Dean's hand.

Dean took Sam's hand and squeezed it, "Do you really want this?"

"More than you could know, Dean. Do you want this?" Sam asked.

"Ha, oh Sammy, you're everything to me. Of course I do," Dean stood up and pulled Sam after him. Electricity flowed between them and Sam felt like he was living in a dream. At the same time. He'd never been more awake.

They walked back to their motel hand in hand. Sam felt like a giddy teenager and Dean looked like he was on a serious mission. As soon as they stepped inside the door Dean pushed Sam against the wall and held his hips down. He looked into Sam's eyes and then down to his lips and leaned up to kiss him. They were gentle at first, but the soft kisses they shared didn't last long.

It was a strange sensation to kiss Dean, it was so forbidden but so right. Nothing felt more natural. He felt like an idiot for not seeing the truth sooner. Dean opened his mouth to Sam and flicked his tongue over Sam's lower lip. Sam licked back in response and moaned under his touch. 

Dean pulled up Sam's shirt and revealed his toned body. Heat poured off both of them. Dean pressed his palm against Sam's abs and slid up to pinch one of his hard nipples. Sam pushed against Dean until he felt his hard dick through his pants. 

"Don't tease me, Sammy. Dont think I could take it," Dean peeled off Sam's shirt and then his own. 

Sam pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Dean let it happen and pulled Sam closer. He kissed Sam's jaw whispered, "I can't believe this is really happening. I thought I would take this secret to the grave."

"Not gonna let that happen," Sam kissed him back and pressed his hips into Dean's. 

"Jesus, take these off already," Dean undid Sam's belt and opened up his jeans. Sam rolled off Dean and pulled his pants and underwear down in one smooth motion. His massive hard on sprung free and made Dean's eyes go wide. 

"You're turn," Sam pulled Dean's jeans off and looked him over. He was big, too, just not as big as Sam. Sam didn't waste any time wrapping his hand around Dean's dick and pumping his fist. 

Dean threw his head back and fisted the sheets, "Oh fuck, Sammy!"

"You like that, Dean?" Sam lowered his head down and took the tip in his mouth. He swirled tongue around the head and bobbed down to take all of Dean.

"Fuck, Sammy! You're gonna kill me! Please!" Dean gasped and broke out in a light sweat. 

"Please what? What do you want Dean?" Sam asked while licking up his shaft. 

Dean stilled and looked a little hesitant, "I wanna fuck you. Please, Sammy."

Sam's eyes grew wide when he realized what Dean meant. Not even in his wildest fantasies did he imagine that Dean would be asking for his ass. The thought alone made his dick bead up with precum. "You want to fuck me?"

Dean nodded and licked his lower lip, "If you want." Sam watched the movement closely and released Dean's dick in favor of climbing on top of him and kissing his pouty lips. "You want me?" Sam pushed his dick against Dean's and devoured his mouth.

"Yes, yes, God yes," Dean thrust against him and gripped Sam's arms. "Wanted you for so long."

Sam savored the feeling of their bodies moving together but he was growing desperate. He reached for his bag and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Dean changed their positions and watched him closely with big eyes. He poured some on his fingers and reached between them to touch Sam's ass. 

Sam's first reaction was to clench down while Dean pushed a single finger inside. His balls drew up and his dick twitched almost violently.

"Easy Sammy, I got you," Dean said and slid his finger all the way in and waited for Sam to relax. It wasn't long before Dean had two fingers spreading Sam open and pressing against his prostate. 

"You're too good, fuck! Who taught you this?" Sam struggled to remain in control.

"Well, I wasn't born yesterday," Dean teased while Sam's untouched dick weaped and smeared precum on his abs.

"Right. Ugh, shit, Dean for the love of God just fuck me already before I come like this," Sam begged and Dean didn't need much encouragement. He slid his fingers out of Sam and lubed up his dick. Sam's hair was already damp and sticking to his forehead as Dean lined himself up. It was a sight to behold, his big brother giving in, needy and demanding on top of him.

Dean went slow because Sam was tight. Almost too tight. It was the hottest most erotic thing of his life, watching Dean's fat dick sink into his ass inch by inch. Sam took it all, his nipples hard, and begged for his big brother to fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

All the times they wrestled and spared felt like training for this perfect moment. Their bodies knew each other well and this was the final frontier.

Anyone in the motel would have know what was happening. They were both moaning and gasping while Dean rocked into Sam and stuffed him full. Sam's dick was pressed against his abs and Dean's stomach jerked him off while his prostate throbbed with pleasure. Dean slipped in and out of Sam's tightness and felt his orgasm quickly building.

"I'm not gonna last," Dean kissed Sam's neck and looked into his eyes.

"Me either, don't hold back," Sam met every thrust with enthusiasm. 

Dean growled and started to slam into Sam, making the bed bang into the wall and everything in the room shake, "You like this?"

"Fuck, don't stop," Sam wrapped his long legs around Dean's waist and looked between them where his balls and dick were tapped. Dean pinched one of Sam's nipples and that was it. Sam tightened around Dean and spasmed as he shot a load all over their chests. The tightness was too much for Dean and took him over the edge. He released deep inside his brother and filled him up with endless ropes of cum.

For a few moments they just held each other as they worked through their orgasms. Neither could believe what just happened. Sam started to laugh and then so did Dean, "That was hands down the best sex I've ever had."

"Holy shit, Sam. We definitely should have done that a long time ago," Dean kissed Sam's neck.

"Mmm... shower?" Sam pulled away and looked at their mess.

"Definitely."

And that's how Sam was able to stop living the same Tuesday over and over.


End file.
